


{title="It"}

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-coding feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{title="It"}

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)
> 
> I used HTML code in the original poem that I submitted for my grade.  
> However, in this version, I had to replace the pointy brackets with "{" and "}" because AO3 ~~freaked out a bit~~ actually uses HTML.  
>  I also had to replace the non-breaking space code with "+nbsp;".
> 
> Hope it doesn't jar you any more than the pointy brackets would have. :)

{tone = quiet} I asked you on a breeze, if you cared for me.  
And for the first time in my life, I was denied; {forceful} so I took what I wanted  
and kissed you.

{weather = rainstart} So how long was I standing there,  
after you said {shock} _Are you fucking crazy? I'm not a faggot; besides–!  
I hate you!_ punched me in the face and ran away  
before you could see me. {br} {/thoughts of you}

               {!-- perhaps I am crazy --!}

I'm not quite sure how it first came over me,  
{strike} I must have misread those glances, but then again {/strike}  
because I am never wrong, so I don't know how that move failed.

And now, {background color ="#000000"}  
for once, I don't know where to go. I've got no light.

I tallied up the reasons why you might've been so jittered.  
               {ol}  
               {li} I have been a bit mean.  
               {li} We are both male.  
               {li} Why should be that I started to care for you?  
               {li} Yes, I suppose I am a bastard sometimes.  
               {li} I never wanted {strike} to be in lo… {/strike} you.  
               {li} It was… sudden.  
               {/ol}

So perhaps I came about this the wrong way.  
Perhaps you need something else for now.  
{+nbsp;}  
But I won't give up. {em} This is important. {/em}


End file.
